Collections in Time
by DeepWriter
Summary: Collections of oneshots featuring the Host Club x Haruhi pairing in the future with their children.  Randomized, some swearing and suggestive content
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to kill you all when this is over- AHHH!" Haruhi cried out as another contraction hit her.

"Technically you should only kill the biological Dad, not all of us." Hikaru and Kaoru pointed out as Haruhi squeezed Takashi and Mitsukuni's hands.

"Technically, you're the ones who talked me into this so -AHHH- you should all be castrated!" She hissed out in pain, his chestnut brown hair sticking to her face from sweat.

"That would suck." Hikaru noted distractedly. Kaoru smacked him across the back of the head.

Tamaki was biting his lip and Kyoya was pacing as the woman that they all shared was in extreme pain. They had all been together since University after she had been unable to choose which one to be with. Haruhi, of course, stated that she would never choose because she couldn't stand the thought of hurting any of them. Kyoya gave the other five the idea to convince her to be with all of them and they all convinced her. They had been in a poly-amorous relationship for the past five years when she found out she was pregnant. Poly-amorous relationships weren't really frowned upon anymore as millions of people had started to engage in one. It was still something that people would double-take on but not be angry about it.

The Doctor entered the room with a clipboard in his hands. He smiled at the small woman and the men surrounding her before starting to speak. "You're fully dilated, ma'am, we'll begin now. Gentlemen, I'm going to ask you all to leave the room seeing as how we may only have two people in the room with her as she gives birth and she requested for her father to be the only one present."

"Still can't choose." Kaoru snickered as he gripped Hikaru by the shoulders and steered him out, his face red with frustration.

Mitsukuni leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "We'll be right outside, sweetheart." Takashi kissed her cheek as well before they exited.

Tamaki brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead before nodding to Kyoya. Kyoya walked up to Haruhi and kissed her but before he left, Haruhi gripped his hand. "Don't... leave." She panted, gritting her teeth at the painful contraction. "Bio..logically, you're the -AHHH- father."

Kyoya blinked and a small smile graced his features before his kissed her mouth firmly, breaking away as she gave another agonized scream. "I'll tell the others and then I'll be right back."

Hurrying out of the room, he winced as the door shut and a sobbing-scream was cut short. He turned to the others, Hikaru was pacing and Kaoru tapping his foot on the floor frantically. Mitsukuni was curled up in a chair and Takashi was leaning on the wall, glancing out at the snow-covered ground. Tamaki was perfectly still as he stared at the floor. Kyoya cleared his throat, gathering their attention.

"Haruhi has decided that she's only going to allow the biological father and her actual father into the room. We've talked this over, we all know that we're going to treat this child and any children following like our own. However..." Kyoya was cut off by Tamaki.

"Heh, stop rambling Kyoya." He gave a strained chuckle as he glanced up at him, elbows on knees and his blonde hair falling into his face. "Just go back inside and watch over our girl as our child is born."

Kyoya gave a small smile and turned on his heel, walking back into the room. Mitsukuni grinned at Tamaki as the door shut once more. "That was really kind of you, Tamaki."

"Well, this child is our child." Tamaki nodded firmly. "But if Haruhi was having my biological son or daughter I would want to be the one to look after her."

Hikaru sighed as he threw himself into a chair between Mitsukuni and Kaoru. "Why can't they just make bigger rooms so we all can go in?"

"Cause they suck." Kaoru grinned weakly before they all winced at another scream.

The Doctor and two nurses nodded towards the men as they entered the room. Ranka was right behind them. Inside the room, Haruhi was whimpering as she gripped Kyoya's hand. Said man, held her hand tightly ignoring the painful grip she had on him as he stroked her sweat-darkened hair and murmured sweet nothings into her ear. Ranka looked frightful as he ran to his daughter's other side. The Doctor gave her a small smile as they began the process (1). Outside the room, the boys couldn't help but wince every time she screamed. To an onlooker they must have looked weird, Takashi noted in his musings (it was a quickly failing attempt to distract himself).

Tamaki was dress in a suit (Kyoya had been as well). However, he had long since ditched his suit jacket and his tie, his dress shirt was now wrinkled from being rolled up to his elbows and the shirt tail was no longer tucked in. He had taken over his father's company with his Grandmother's blessing a couple of years ago. Hikaru and Kaoru both were wearing casual clothing, jeans and a t-shirt, they now created their own line of clothing that complimented their mothers line. Since they usually were working on sketches they spent most of their time at everyone's combined mansion. Mitsukuni and Takashi both ran successful dojos all over the world, but they had a base of operations in Mitsukuni's family dojo. Mitsukuni had grown after high school, he wasn't as tall as any of the other boys but he was still a few good inches over Haruhi. He still maintained a boyish charm to him but it was more mischievous than actually cute. The two were also in casual clothing seeing as how they had only been overseeing the dojo today. Haruhi worked as the most asked for lawyer in Japan (she even had some cases coming in from the rest of the world), but since she had gone off on maternity leave she had been working on the odd case here and there, but she knew perfectly well that if she tried to do anymore the boys would be pissed. Another scream and Takashi's attention was once more drawn back to the door in front of him. A quiet pause and a child's cry broke through the hallway.

Takashi felt himself tense in an effort to not run into the room to see his son. Mitsukuni jumped out of his chair, his hands dangling by his side as he stared at the door in concentration. Hikaru and Kaoru were also on their feet, gripping each others hand tightly. Tamaki was frozen in his chair, his hands gripping the arms of the chair and his body half way out of the seat. Ranka opened the door, his face pale as he stumbled into a chair. The Doctor and Nurse exited as well, the Nurses scrambling down the hallway as the Doctor nodded towards the door. As one, the men surged forwards, when they finally opened the door they were relieved to see Haruhi cradling a small baby in her arms. Looking up, Haruhi's face broke out into a large smile.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come see your son?" She asked, her eyes twinkling. Kyoya chuckled at her side as he ran a hand through his hair.

Moving forwards, Mitsukuni noted the tuft of black hair that lay flat on the baby's head. His breathing was even and he was very small and pale. Mitsukuni reached for the boy and Haruhi handed over their son calmly.

"Mind his head, Mitsukuni." Haruhi told him softly, so as not to wake him up.

Mitsukuni couldn't help but stare in wonder at the small baby in his arms. The child yawned and his small fists moved under the swaddling blanket. The baby opened his eyes and everyone was graced to see Haruhi's eyes blinking confusedly as he looked around the room. He hiccoughed and his face slowly turned red, his mouth opened and the little boy started to cry. Haruhi frowned and gestured for Mitsukuni to give him to her.

"Now, now. What is this, little one? Shh, don't cry." Haruhi murmured soothingly as she held the baby close to her. After another hiccough the baby stopped crying and just gripped onto the neck of her hospital gown.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mitsukuni asked softly.

"Not at all." Haruhi shook her head. Hikaru and Kaoru came to her left side, Kyoya sat on her right with Tamaki behind him. Mitsukuni slowly crawled onto the small bed and sat by her knees, his feet hanging over the edge as he twisted his body to look at her. Takashi had come up behind the twins and was by the head of her bed. "He was probably just overwhelmed by all of you. Or he thought you looked scary." Haruhi giggled.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged amused glances. "You're tired, aren't you?" Kaoru asked her softly.

"I just had a baby, Kaoru. No I'm wide awake." She drawled sarcastically. The baby shifted and gave a soft cry of discomfort. Haruhi shifted him instinctively as she placed a lock of her hair (which she had let grow to just past her shoulders) behind her ear. "Hush now, Kaito."

"Kaito?" Tamaki asked her, gently skimming his index finger across the baby boy's cheek. "I like that name."

"I do too." Kyoya nodded.

Haruhi smiled at them all, her eyes were soft but she looked extremely tired. "I'm glad... could one of you take him? I just..."

Takashi was the one to reach for him now, holding him close as Tamaki and the twins helped her to lean back in her bed. "Sleep, chere. Sleep for us and for our son." Tamaki told her softly.

She smiled distractedly as her eyes drifted shut. "Kyoya." She called one last time.

"Yes?" He was at her side in an instant.

"Kaito, it means 'to fly over the ocean' or 'to soar over the sea'." Was all she said as she fell asleep. (2)

Kyoya grinned slightly as he let his hand drift over her forehead, glancing at Kaito whom was held securely by Takashi. "Smart girl."

"Kaito Kyoya Otori-Fujioka." Kaoru and Hikaru chorused.

"Got a nice ring to it." Hikaru nodded.

"I do agree, Hikaru." Kaoru grinned.

"Don't wake him." Takashi told them sternly as said boy shifted in his grip.

Haruhi and Kaito were discharged from the hospital a couple of days later. Kaito was rather quiet, although if he was woken up from sleep he would scream for hours. Kyoya just smirked when Haruhi accused him of giving Kaito that trait. Kyoya pointed out that Mitsukuni could've easily given Kaito that trait as well, to which Haruhi just threw her arms up in frustration and stomped off to tend to their son. By the time she got to Kaito's room, however, she had no anger left in her body. All of the men in the household noticed she had only softness when caring for her son.

* * *

What's this? Drabbles? (Are they drabbles? I don't know the official rules for something to be drabbles.) More like a collection of one shots circulating around the Host Club in the future. They won't be in order and they will be random and they won't happen all that often... I think. But it's a good way for me to run into this new fandom I've started to like.

1. I have no idea what said process is so I just jumped to the men outside

2. Kai means 'ocean' or 'sea', to means 'fly' or 'soar' so I just put them together


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp cry sounded throughout the house, a scream and a crash of broken porcelain sent Haruhi running towards the kitchen. On her way, she passed a confused Kaoru and Hikaru as they came out of their shared study, ink and coal marks on their faces and clothes from sketching. She practically flew past Kyoya who sat in the living room, tapping on his computer. His head had shot up and Tamaki came out of the music room as she ran past them. Haruhi also ran past Takashi and Mitsukuni as they came in the front door.

It was 10 am on a Saturday morning in the Fujioka home (they decided to hyphenate their names and let her keep her name when they married since she was their joining factor). The twins were finishing up a design in their shared study so they could spend the rest of the weekend with the kids and Haruhi, Tamaki was practising the piano, Takashi and Mitsukuni had both been practising outside whilst Kyoya had been sitting on the couch with his ankle crossed over his knee, tapping away on his computer as he finished up the week's work. Haruhi had been going over a case file for her court appearance on Tuesday in her own study.

Haruhi skidded into the kitchen and gasped at what she saw. Takuya had put in a burst of speed as he ran past her and his father's who gathered near the door. Mai was crying as Kaito sat on the floor with Akira, attempting to pull out porcelain shards out of his hands. Haruhi wasted no time as she sat next to her youngest who was crying fiercely and pulled out the shards quietly. Kaito stood and pulled up Mai, guiding her over to his father's, he stood out of the way. Kaito's face was drawn and emotionless as he watched his mother pull the shards out of his youngest brothers hand.

"Can someone please get bandages for Akira's hands?" Haruhi's soft voice broke through everyone's musings.

Takashi handed her a roll of bandages as he crouched on the floor next to his wife and three year-old son. "What happened?" He asked the boy.

"Pa, I didn't do anything." The three year-old's chocolate brown eyes watered.

"Mhmm." Takashi made a noise of scepticism.

"Could it have anything to do with the cookie jar that we told you not to touch, Akira Mitsukuni Haninozuka-Fujioka?" Kyoya asked his youngest sternly.

Akira's eyes watered and he started to sob, throwing himself into Haruhi's arms. Haruhi sighed and picked up the small child, placing him on the kitchen table as she looked into his eyes sternly. Mitsukuni sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair as he glanced at his biological son.

"Mum?" Kaito's voice broke through, he sounded strained.

"Yes, Kaito?" Haruhi asked turning to the eight year old.

"May I speak?" He asked.

"Of course, baby." Haruhi told him, looking confused.

"Kaito!" Akira cried out.

Mai stomped her foot through her tears, gripping onto her eldest brothers hand. "You did this yourself! You made Takuya cry!"

Akira shut his mouth with a click as he stared at his bare feet miserably. "Mum, Akira wanted to get some cookies from the jar and Takuya told him that he shouldn't. That you'd all get really mad and that he should just wait a few hours until lunch so him and Daddy could have some cake." Kaito explained. "But then Akira climbed onto a chair and tried to grab the cookie jar but he grabbed the tea pot instead and pulled it down. It shattered on the floor and Akira was startled and leaned too far so he tipped the chair and nearly landed on it, face first. Takuya pulled him back, but since Takuya isn't that tall Akira still go his hands on the broken pieces."

Haruhi sighed and place Akira on the floor. "Akira, you and your Daddy have an insatiable love for sweets. I understand that, but baby, when we tell you not to get a cookie we don't mean that we don't want you to have one ever, we mean that we don't spoil your appetite. I thought you wanted to learn how to fight like you Daddy and Pa, plus Takuya next year? How are you going to do that if you can't keep up because you've had too many cookies?"

"B-but! But Daddy has sweets all the time!" Akira cried out.

"Yes, but your Daddy counterbalances it with martial arts. You don't. I'm going to find Takuya, but when we come back I want you to apologize to your older brother." Haruhi told him sternly. Akira nodded and scuffed his foot into the tiled floor.

With a sigh, Haruhi stood up and exited the kitchen. "Takashi, could you come with me?"

Takashi blinked but followed her anyways. After a few moments of weaving through the mansion to get to the back door (where Takuya liked to hide in the garden), Haruhi spoke. "Takashi, Takuya is like you. He protects Akira like you protect Mitsukuni, because of that I want you to be there when I talk to him. You know what he's going through, I don't. I can only protect my boys and my children through my words. Not much else." Haruhi smiled ruefully while Takashi gave a small chuckle. "So please, try to talk to him?"

Takashi nodded and placed a hand on her head like he used to do when they were younger. She gave him a smile and he was compelled to stop walking and kiss her firmly, his tongue wrapping around hers in a playful game. When they pulled apart, Haruhi was gasping and she had a foolish smile on her face.

"Stop distracting me." She scolded with a fake sternness to her voice as they exited the back door.

After a few moments they found their son sitting next to the tulips, his hands drawing pictures in the dirt. Haruhi sat beside him and started to add onto his drawings, a moustache here, a top hat there. In no time Takuya was giggling fiercely. Takashi chuckled and sat on Takuya's other side. Takuya had Takashi messy jet black hair and deep navy blue almost black eyes, but he had Haruhi's pale skin.

"Is it my fault?" The five year old finally spoke up, glancing at first his Pa and then his Mommy. "Did I not get him in time?"

"You did nothing wrong, Takuya. In fact you did everything right." Haruhi told him gently.

"But he got hurt." Takuya sniffled as his hands fisted the dirt.

"But you did everything to prevent that." Haruhi countered her son softly.

"Yeah, but-!"

"But nothing." Haruhi reinforced firmly. "Takuya Takashi Morinozuka-Fujioka. You did everything in your power to protect your younger brother. That is an honourable thing."

Takuya nodded, staring at the dirt. "Takuya." Takashi rumbled, causing his son to stare up at him. Since he spoke so little, whenever he did speak his children knew to listen. "Akira did something bad, but you tried to stop him. You helped him. You did nothing wrong, only good." Takashi placed his hand on Takuya's head softly.

Takuya's dark eyes watered and he threw himself onto Takashi, sitting in his lap and burrowing into his chest. Haruhi smiled at the sight and kissed Takashi softly before leaving her son with him. When she entered the house again, Tamaki was back at his piano, his golden hair, blue-eyed daughter sitting next to him. Hikaru and Kaoru had disappeared back into their room, Akira was telling a story excitedly to Mitsukuni whilst clutching bun-bun (Mitsukuni had given the bunny to Akira when the boy was born). Kyoya was sitting at the kitchen table with Kaito, the mess had long since been cleaned up (the boys insisted on having maids and servants in their huge mansion home, which Haruhi agreed to). Kyoya was tapping on his laptop again but kept giving glances to his son. Kaito was sitting with his homework but his eyes weren't focused on it, nor was he actually doing it.

"Kaito?" Haruhi asked, nearly sighing at the problems that had been caused. "Are you alright?"

"Mum, I'm sorry." Kaito told her, his brown eyes (exactly like her own) staring at her seriously.

"For what Kaito?" Haruhi questioned, giving a confused glance to Kyoya who appeared as if he didn't know either. She slid into the chair across from him and next to Kyoya.

"I, um, I heard Akira saying he wanted a cookie and Takuya trying to stop him. But I didn't do anything because I needed to finish my homework so... I didn't stop them. I know as the eldest it's my job to look after all of them but... I didn't. So I'm sorry." He told her, his head bowing.

Haruhi chuckled. "Kaito, relax. I'm not upset, nor am I mad. You focused on your school work, which is what you should have done. Akira should have known not to try and grab a cookie. Besides, you know that Akira always listens to Takuya out of the four of you. If he wouldn't listen to him, than I doubt that you could have done anything."

Kaito stared at her, frowning as he tried to figure out if she was serious. His face relaxed as he saw her reflect nothing but truth to him. "I guess you're right, Mum... I'm still sorry though."

"Now you know what to do for next time." Haruhi pointed out before standing. "It's not your fault, I would tell you if it were."

Kaito gave a small grin before Kyoya tapped the homework sheet in front of him. "Forgetting something, Kaito?" Kyoya asked him, amused. Kaito's eyes widened and he turned back to his homework immediately.

Haruhi gave a soft chuckle that Kyoya echoed. Exchanging glances with him, she exited the kitchen to go back to her study.

* * *

Can't remember if there is a note in here or not, will edit if there is (went through it but didn't find it). Anyways, for more clarification;

Kaito has Kyoya's hair and Haruhi's eyes, in this chapter he is 8. (obviously Kyoya's and Haruhi's son)

Mai looks like Tamaki, she is 6. (Tamaki and Haruhi)

Takuya looks like Takashi but with paler skin and is 5 (Takashi and Haruhi)

Akira is 3 with Mitsukuni's blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes (Mitsukuni and Haruhi)


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear to GOD!" Mai yelled as she stormed into the house. "If I have to deal with another guy hitting on me, I'll kick the crap out of them!"

"Annnnnd she's home!" Hideaki called out. Kaemon grinned widely.

Haruhi looked up from her files and sighed as her thirteen year old daughter stormed up the stairs, her blonde hair swishing behind her. "Of course. She gets Tamaki's looks and gets annoyed with boys quickly." Haruhi groaned and dropped her head on the table.

Her husbands snickered at her and Haruhi's head shot up to glare at them. "Don't you dare. All of my children act like their fathers."

"They do not." Hikaru cackled.

"Want to bet on that?" Haruhi asked him.

Kaoru howled with laughter. "Sure you can afford to add that onto your debt Haruhi?"

She scowled again as the others started to laugh. "Very funny. But I'm serious."

"How so?" Kyoya asked, glancing over his glasses at her.

Haruhi leant back and tapped her mouth with her finger, looking so much like her younger self. Yet now she had grown out her brown hair to place it in a messy ponytail at the back of her head, she wore simple jeans and a simple t-shirt (the twins still tried to get her into dresses, but she said it made the dresses all the sweeter when she did wear them).

"Let's see, well, all of them have some of my traits. But they mostly act like all of you. Kaito, he's calculating like Kyoya. He's always working on something and he's business minded. He's very intelligent and he likes to work things out, he likes to understand. He also likes to see the merit in things. Kaito also hates to make anyone disappointed in him so he strives to be the best." Haruhi started.

"Yes, but he also knows the difference between merit in life and merit in friends and family." Kyoya rebutted. "He'd do absolutely anything for anyone of his younger siblings. Or any of us, for that matter. He also is entirely focused on school work, always trying to finish everything and be best in his class. You know as well, as we all do Haruhi, that he could have easily gotten into Ouran without our help."

"But that can just as easily be turned around to you, with his school work and such." Haruhi argued.

"But it's still you." Kyoya told her.

"Then there is Mai, she likes to charm others and is a big believer in fairy tales and princes and princesses. She seems to like our story the best." Haruhi commented dryly, pushing on. "She likes attention and likes to be noticed."

"But only by the right people." Tamaki spoke up. "I liked to be noticed by everyone, she only likes to be noticed by her friends and family. Like you."

"Liked?" Hikaru commented.

Tamaki blushed and Haruhi laughed slightly before pressing on. "Then there is Takuya, he's extremely quiet and doesn't speak very much. But, he's passionate about what he does and what he likes. Takuya is also extremely protective over his family and friends."

"But that can just as easily be turned around to you." Kyoya threw her earlier words back in her face. "You protect us in court, you would protect your children in court. It may be different, granted, but you still do it."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Takashi chuckled and pulled her to lean against him. "Fine then, what about Akira? He loves sweets and is always eating them, it's almost like he never stops. He also likes to act very cute and innocent, like Mitsukuni did."

"Or would if he could." Hikaru added dryly.

Mitsukuni grinned. "Whatever are you talking about? Me?"

"OH! And both Kaito and Akira have the worst time getting up or being woken up." Haruhi nodded firmly.

"Well, Kaito I can understand." Mitsukuni nodded. "But Akira? I get up just fine."

"Like you did this morning, when you through Takashi across the room?" Haruhi asked dryly.

"Um..." Mitsukuni stumbled. "Well then... he loves strawberries like you do. Plus, when he's always honest and blunt when he speaks."

"You like strawberries too!" Haruhi cried.

"Nothing about the other comment?" Kaoru questioned, cocking a brow.

"What about Hideaki and Kaemon? They act a lot like you, Kaoru. Both of them are self-sacrificing. They put everyone before themselves, but they've also been known to be mischievous. Those twins are very level-headed and they think before they act." Haruhi nodded.

"You think before you act too, Haruhi." Hikaru nodded.

Kyoya's glasses flashed as he glanced at his wife. "What about Aiko?"

"What about her? She acts like Hikaru." Haruhi shrugged.

"Not entirely, in fact, she mostly acts like you. She's level-headed, like you stated with the twins. She truthful, honest and blunt like Akira. She works extremely hard like Kaito, Aiko also is quiet and protective of her family. Plus Aiko likes to be noticed for her hard work by family and friends, like Mai." Kyoya told her, shutting his laptop and cocking a brow at her.

"Yes but..." Haruhi floundered.

"That sounds exactly like you." Kaoru grinned lecherously.

"It does, doesn't it?" Hikaru matched his twin in expression.

"But then, all of those things are found in all of our kids." Mitsukuni smiled dangerously. "And all of those things are your traits, Haruhi."

"Yes, but-!" Haruhi struggled as Takashi scooped her up and carried her to their shared room.

"Y'know Haruhi. If you think all of our children are just like us..." Tamaki grinned.

"Then maybe we should make some more that are more like you." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused as Takashi threw her on the bed.

"Ah..." Haruhi felt a blush crawl up her face as the six of them advanced on her. "B-but-!"

"What was it that you said before, Haruhi? Wasn't it 'want to bet on that?'" Kyoya grinned dangerously. "I believe that our little lawyer made a mistake, gentlemen."

"She made a bet on this and lost." Takashi rumbled.

Haruhi groaned and threw her arm over her eyes. "Fuck if you're going to pounce on me just do it already and stop freaking ta-"

She was cut off when the six men lunged for her.

* * *

That was fun to write! :D So we see the rest of the (temporary) family (there could be more kids, you never know). Still, I can't help but get the feeling that Haruhi wouldn't want anymore kids but the others would. So they'll probably wear her down. But they already have, what? Seven kids! One for each! XD I might add a few more kids, I don't know. 10 sounds like a good solid number... dunno who the Daddy's would be.

OH! And before I forget, the kids do have different names for each of the boys. Tamaki is Papa, Kyoya is Father (I think that this might turn into a different oneshot, let me know on what you think) Takashi is Da or Pa, Mitsukuni is Daddy, the twins are Dad and Haruhi is mum/mummy

Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
